In Service To The Alliance
by Evdog
Summary: Vaeiand is a young warrior out on an adventure in service to his lands, Along the way he makes friends and enemies, One seeks vengeance, another reunion Rated M for intense violence and vivid sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this is my first time writing a fan fiction but certainly not the first time writing stories, Please rate and review I appreciate all criticism**

* * *

><p>Vaeiand looked in the mirror what he saw staring back at him were two glassy black orbs rife with anticpation and longing for all the glories the world had to offer him. His father would have been proud to see his only son head out in the wide wonders of azeroth to lend his talents to the glorious strife of the alliance. He examined himself inch by inch his pale flesh in stark contrast with his black eyes and closely cropped raven black hair. His shoulders were broad and muscles rippled along his arms and chest. Most of those versed in his class were adorned in finely polished and well protective plated armor, however his class could operate in any armor it so chose and Vaeiand was decked in an almost comic mismatch of multiple armors.<p>

On his chest he wore a thick shirt of chain mail a few links were dented and it was quite tarnished with fading red cloth lining the neck, cuffs and bottom of the shirt. Pants made of thick leather flayed from the bones of the kodo of the barrens were dyed a kind of burgundy color and offered decent protection of his legs leather also adorned his boots and his gloves of thick cloth hardly offered any protection of his hands he wasn't fully sure why he wore them at all. He turned to walk down the stairs of his home on his back was a large round wooden shield bordered by steel as well as a steel boss in the center. His mother turned at the sound of his steps down the stairs she wore a smile on her aging and loving face. She Walked over to her son, her only son in her eyes were many emotions.

"Vae, my son, I know you must go and serve but I have already lost your father. I could not bear to loose my only son" She choked holding back tears.

"My mother I promise you I shall not die I shall return to you with many tales and a heavy coin purse hopefully" He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She turned and handed him a sheathed broad sword. He smiled as he took it and clicked to the sling on his belt. He leaned over and kissed his mother once more on the cheek, he turned and opened the door to the stormwind trade district already bustling with activity at this early hour.

"Vae" He heard from behind him, he whirred around "Your father would be so proud and I am right now I love you my son.

"I love you too, my mother" smiling he turned his back on his home and went onward in service to the alliance.

Vaeiand did not expect to leave his home and go forth straight to the burning steppes and come clashing with dragon kin, or to travel through the dark portal and slay fel orcs. He knew everyone starts somewhere he headed down to the town of goldshire a mere stones throw from stormwind the quaint town had an inn a smith and a few houses. Looking around he saw some seasoned adventures conversing at tables outside the inn sipping cold drinks obviously come to stormwind for some R & R. A smile mad its way across his face as his eyes caught the rear end of a particularity curvacious woman adorned in a red robe that hugged her hind quarters in just the right fashion. He shook his muddled head he sought the marshal to ask if there were tasks he could do any task no matter how meager was in some way helpful and would give him some combat experience and much needed coin. Spotting the marshal he strode over with confidence. The marshal was a tall man sporting a massive sword and thick finely polished plate in which the alliance's insignia was upon. He had piercing blue eyes, a stern face with well trimmed facial hair and long blonde hair pulled into a pony tail. He was leaning on his massive sword enjoying a cigarette with the smith. Vaeiand walked before him stopped and bowed slightly.

"Hail warrior" The marshal said with a nod of his head.

"Hail marshal, I seek a task for the alliance" Vaeiand stated confidently. The marshal smiled and scanned him, he snickered slightly it stung him but to the marshal Vaeiand could so how he looked ridiculous.

"There are Kobolds to the south, filthy little shits" He spat on the ground to for emphasis

" Every time I have sent a unit of guards to slaughter the lot of them they come back in droves I have not the slightest clue how nor do I particularity give a fuck, either way we just try and keep their numbers down now. So if you can go slay lets say ten of the beasts and bring me their tails as proof, I shall give you three silver ten pieces and I'm sure the smithy could whip you up some nice chain mail pants, what say you smithy?" He turned to the tall bald man with thick burly arms.

"Aye I think that can be arranged then" He showed a toothy grin and winked.

"There lad what say you ?" asked the marshal.

" I shall return with the tails of ten slain beasts good sirs!" Vaeiand beamed enthusiastic and spun on his heels as he made a brisk pace toward the south. He had barley made it twenty paces when a man had called him over to where he stood leaning against the fence post.

"Come over here a minute my boy would you?" The small pale looked up at him with excited eyes framed by spectacles "I am William" he exclaimed holding out a hand. Vaeiand grasped it and beamed back at the short, pale man who seemed nice enough.

"I am Vaeiand" smiling he exclaimed "What is it you wish to speak about Willam?"

"Are you going to slay some of those foul kobolds" William inquired?

"Aye sir that is my goal" Vaeiand replied

"The kobolds carry candles upon their heads, they have enchanted them somehow. They burn even in the windiest, coldest, and darkest nights I shall pay you if you bring them too me from the beasts corpses. What say you good sir?"

"I shall I uphold your request William and I thank you for the opportunity." He smiled and with that he was off to being his first task in service of the alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that got off to a riveting start didn't it? Now that we have got all the introductions out of the way the action can begin I promise more action in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised some actual action in this chapter enjoy rates and reviews are always welcome**

* * *

><p>Vaeiand found himself in slight awe at the pathetic little rats they had called kobolds, he expected a fearsome rat the size of himself. However what he came to see was merely four foot tall rats that stood on hind legs. Some wore blue and carried staffs others red overalls and carried a pickaxe all had a burning candle atop their ugly little heads. He drew his blade and the polished razor sharp broad sword glinted in the midday sun. Grasping his sword and shield he ran toward two kobolds merely standing in the field like two awe struck game hens. When he was but two feet from the beasts one turned and looked stupidly at its demise as the blade buried into its chest, there was a sickening crunch as the blade bit through its ribs then its life blood trickled out of its mouth, it slumped forward off his blade and hit the dirt face down unmoving. Vaeiand turned his attention to the second kobold who made a sharp screech that was not overly loud by very irritating, it swung its pick ax clumsily at his shins and he merely jumped back. Bringing his sword down in a vicious downward chop. The stupid creature parried with the handle of its pick but Vaeiand's sword merely chopped trough it. He slashed horizontally with his sword with such a speed that it appeared as a silver blur it ruptured the creatures belly and it dropped to its knees, with his momentum his reversed the slash and lopped the damn things head clean off. The head bounced and rolled a ways and the body crumpled on to the ground. He sighed at chuckled at the creatures feeble attempts to drive him away.<p>

Jumping backward a blazing ball of molten rock suddenly flew past his face so close he felt the heat and smelt his singed eye brows. There was a loud crash as the fireball made contact with a tree trunk, splinters flew everywhere and the impact crater smoked. He quickly turned his attention over to a kobold grasping the beginnings of another fireball in its tiny clawed hands muttering incantations in its guttural language. This time he was prepared he raised his shield and the kobold fired the searing mass at him. He took the impact on shield and grunted the force jarred his bones and forced him to step back still this magic was rather weak. Sprinting toward the creature whom was preparing yet another missile, he closed the gap between them in about six large bounds and swiftly booted the rat in the face. It shrieked and flew back a ways it tried to sit up but he was already upon it. Stomping on the creatures chest it grasped at his ankle, it was a futile effort Vaeiands blade slipped into its skull and it silenced its struggling. Vaeiand looked around and groaned as he noted two of more of the beasts running toward him they must of noticed the commotion. He wondered as to why the creatures as they charged toward him stood about four feet apart, as they got closer he noted a line of sorts was being held between them. He realized what was happening too late, the line caught him at the knees and the creatures momentum and weight caused him to fall forward and drop his sword and shield

Scrambling to grasp his sword a kobold lunged at him and brought its weapon down toward his skull. He caught the pick just below the head and grabbed the creature by the throat and lifted it as he stood he wrenched the pick from its hand and tossed it aside. He then grasped the beasts legs and swiftly brought it down with force upon his out stretched knee snapping its back, it was an awful sound but it kill the fucking beast well. Throwing the creatures corpse aside he bent down and grasped the hilt of his sword finally and held it tightly and turned for his shield only to see the other kobold hiding behind it. Vaeiand grunted in anger how dare that filthy kobold grasp the shield his mother had given him on his seventeenth birthday. He kicked the shield hard and knocked the kobold on its back. He stomped hard upon the shield and used all his weight on the edge of the shield which was digging into the kobolds throat. It clawed at the shield but couldn't escape its salvation turned instrument of demise, eventually the light faded from its eyes and Vaeiand picked up its shield. He looked around five were dead he was halfway done, he sighed. As he walked back toward the marshal he had a slight smile crossed his face, although the task was menial he felt a certain importance on having completed it. The marshal beamed at him as he returned and spotted the bouquet of long tails hanging from his belt.

"It seems the kobolds were not match for yourself mighty warrior" The marshal mused.

"Tis so indeed marshal I present to you good sir the tails of ten kobolds flayed from their defeated forms" Vaeiand said smiling handing the tails to the marshal who promptly tossed them aside. Vaeiand looked at him with an expression of confusion.

"We only ask for the tails as proof of the deed" He shot a toothy grin toward Vaeiand.

"Here sir are your silver ten pieces" Suddenly talking officially and handing Vaeiand the money. "Also as promised some bronze chain mail leggings from the smithy himself.

Vaeiand was quite pleased with himself as he heading into the lions pride inn to find William and hopefully purchase some food and a place to rest this night. William spotted him from across the room smiled largely and waved his arm frantically in the air to signal his position, Vaeiand chucked slightly. He walked over to the small man and took a seat across from him, at the same time he dropped ten long candles upon the table top.

"Here as promised the candles of ten of the beasts" Vaeiand stated proudly.

"Very good Vae, can I call you Vae?" He inquired.

"My friends do, so sure William you can" Vaeiand shot back a smile.

"Here are eight silver ten pieces good sir" He smiled and dropped the coins into Vaeiand's awaiting hand. Only one days work and Vaeiand had mane just over a gold piece, he was quite proud of himself. "Sarah!" William called, the thin waitress walked over her red head in long braid she hung over her shoulder, her fair blue eyes bright and a smile on her face.

"Hello William just the usual for you today?" She asked non nonchalantly.

"I need two please for my friend the warrior here, he has worked very hard for me and must be quite famished" William said as he gestured to Vaeiand. She smiled once more and winked at Vaeiand as she turned around to tell the cook in the kitchen, as to why she turned around he did not care its to what she showed off when she walked away. William smiled and they turned again toward each other and chuckled. They made small talk until Sarah returned with two plates of steamed potatoes and slices of mutton and two glasses of dark ale.

"Enjoy gentlemen" She said with a slight bow, William grabbed her wrist as she walked away she turned on her heels and smiled when she saw that he meant to hand her a tip.

They ate their fill and shared a couple more pints of ale, eventually it was rather late Vaeiand payed sixty copper pieces for a nights stay, walked up the stairs and collapsed exhausted in the plush bed face down and slept till the late morning.

Upon waking he walked down the stairs hoping the marshal had more tasks for him, he noted a particularly powerful mage sitting with his feet propped, smoking a pipe and his face buried in a tome. The mage looked up as Vaeiand reached the last step their gazes met the mage smiled and waved him over. Vaeiand walked up and could feel the power seeping from the mage his armor adorned in lavish trims and his long staff that leaned against the wall pulsed with powerful arcane enchantments. The robes he wore were the robes of a war mage he had fought in territories where the two factions struggled for control.

"Hail mage, what is it you wish from me?" Vaeiand asked in a respectful tone with a deep bow.

"At ease young warrior" He stated his face was sun darkened which especially showed on his bald head he smiled and his mustache curled up with his lips. "Do you seek employ if so I have a small task I need doing, I however find myself engrossed in this tome and having fought horde for many months I wish for rest from combat in all its forms."

"I do seek employ what can I do for you great mage" Vaeiand asked not dropping his respectful tone.

"You may call me Jacob, I require the vitreous fluid of merloc eyes for a potion I am preparing" Smiling he gestured to Vaeiand " there are many merlocs in the lake to the north west could you gather enough to fill this vial" He asked holding up a potion flask.

"I wish to do the task for you good sir" Said Vaeiand puffing his chest the mage chuckled and thanked him. Vaeiand grabbed the vial and headed for the lake.

Upon arrival Vaeiand saw that these fish men would most defiantly be a bigger challenge than the kobolds. The fish men where slightly taller than the kobolds at four and a half feet tall, their body was fused to their head and they resembled a fish head with arms and legs. They carried swords and shields and others spears, their maws hung ajar revealing razor sharp teeth and they seemed on edge. Vaeiand approached one at the edge of the lake and picked up a stone, he threw it with great force and hit the creatures side hoping to draw it toward him. It turned on him instantly and charged letting loose a cry that sounded like it was gargling marbles. Raising its sword it came but to Vaeiands instant dismay brought four of its friends with it that had been hiding under the waves. He gulped and raised his shield and drew his sowrd bringing it down hard he slashed across the first beasts face slicing through the beasts nose and jaw, Vaeiand spat in anger realizing the slash was too shallow to kill the beast. Before he realized another was upon him and its curved short sword bit into his unguarded shield arm the cut was rather deep and he grunted in pain as blood flowed evenly from the wound. Bringing his shield down he slammed the creature in the maw with it, the creature staggered back a few teeth falling out. He whirred around just in time to parry a strike form a third one of the creatures. Only to feel the sting of steel on his leg as another one's spear pushed trough a couple of links in his chain mail making it a half inch into his shin. He now had five of the beasts forming a half circle around him he had no gap in their strikes to attack all he was doing was parrying their blows, how long could he last like this he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you love cliffhangers? don't you want to know what happens next? Hopefully you do or I'm no that good at writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Rates and Review please I want to know if people actually read this lol**

* * *

><p>Vaeiand's was struggling now the long time exertion of energy was causing him to feel dizzy now. Sweat formed on his brow as he breathed in and out haggardly, he knew then this lake barley one hundred meters from civilization was to be his grave. One of the vile creatures lunged with its spear toward him he knew the strike would pierce his chest and all would be done. As suddenly as he though his demise was to be a missile of ice smashed into the merlocs face and threw it several feet it was killed upon impact, the chunk of ice imbedded into its skull blood and gray matter spattered across the lakes shore. He knew not where this bolt from heaven came but he didn't need to know this second. As the fish men were caught off guard he brought his sword down upon one in a brutal overhead chop, slicing it in half length wise the two halves collapsed into themselves and the beasts guts pooled on the grass. That left three remaining and he turned to strike another of the still stunned beasts, an instant intense burst of heat blasted the creature his strike intended to hit. It literally tore its face off the charred bones smoked, two empty eye sockets and an exposed jawbone stared back at him. He turned right around ignoring the two merlocs remaining and saw his salvation, a mage dressed in a red robe was conjuring another spell to deal with these two beasts. They charged toward her completely loosing interest in their prior foe. She raised her delicate hand straight into the air shouting something from a language long forgotten and the two merlocs charge halted instantly with their feet frozen in ice. Bringing her hand down in front of her she shouted once more a cone of condensed frozen air erupted freezing the very earth it touched the merlocs froze entirely now complete statues their faces twisted in horror they had their arms outstretched before them in a futile attempt to shield themselves from the maw of death itself. The mage brushed back her long fiery red hair and gave a white smile, her skin was quite pale, almost angel like. Vaeiand walked toward her and noted her ample breasts jutting out and jumping with every step she took, he shook his head and met with her bright hazel eyes, he sharply went down into a low bow.<p>

"I thank you mage you have saved my life." He said gratefully.

"Stop now with the praise was I to leave you to your death your lucky I like the scenery of the lake." She mused as she examined him foot to head. "What is your name warrior?"

"Tis Vaeiand miss you may call me Vae if you find it a cumbersome one" He was saying in between deep breaths he was still quite dizzy and winded.

"I am Cassandra, you can call me Cassie or Cass if you find my name equally as cumbersome" She imitated playfully. Vaeiand smile at her once more and fell forward into unconsciousness.

He awoke very shortly under the shade of a tree, he felt the tickle of hair against his cheek he smiled thinking of Cass bent over his laying form her ear against his chest to see if was alright. Upon opening his eyes he knew this not to be the case and instead met the stoney blue eyes of a dwarf his long black beard touching his chin.

"Oy lad we thought you may have left the world o' the livin'" He said in a thick accent. " She was right worried about" He said gesturing in the direction were Cass sat against a tree trunk munching an apple.

"Once again wasn't gonna leave ya to die" She mumbled mouth full of apple. She swallowed the food. " This is a friend of mine knows quite a bit of first aid thought he should take a look."

"Names Fledgar" The dwarf jutting his thumb against his leather jerkin. " How ya feelin' son?"

" I am alright now" Vaeiand said sitting up, he looked to Fledgar and Cassandra "Thank you both I quite appreciate the aid" He looked to his right and saw a crocalisk walking nonchalantly toward him a mouth of thorny vines his beady eyes watching Vaeiand his think green skin shining in the sunlight, his tail swayed back and forth as he walked.

"Holy fucking shit, its a mother fucking crocalisk!" He shouted and turned to grab his sword. Fledgar's hand grasped his wrist and he turned and met eyes with the dwarf.

"Easy son that there is snappers!" The dwarf exclaimed. "He is me pet come with some briar thorn so I can make a salve for your wound on your leg. He pointed to the deep gash in Vaeiand's shin that was still quite wide open and bleeding but much less now. The crock dropped the thorny vine before its master and hissed slightly. "Thank you snappers" He said patting its snout. The crock then waltzed over to where Cass was sitting and curled up in front of her legs as a dog would and Cass began to stroke its scaly rough back, it made a sort of slight hiss and closed its eyes obviously contented.

"He really likes her" Fledgar stated "Isn't he just adorable hes been with me for twelve years now saved me a great many times."

"I like this big guy" Cass said still stroking him. " I know hes intimating at first but hes a real sweet heart, at least until the fighting starts then hes fucking terrifying but its okay since he is on our side" She giggled " Aren't you?" she asked the crock in a highly inflected voice. The crock raised his head and hissed his approval of the statement and once again closed its eyes and curled up.

"I don't know what I can do to repay either of you" Vaeiand eyed them both in admiration. A thought suddenly struck him he felt for the vial on his person it was no where. "That mage inside gave me a task to collect the fluid of merloc eyes but I seem to have lost the vial" He sighed just his luck.

"Its fine Vae I already did it" Cass said nonchalantly tossing a small sack toward him. "He paid me a bit take half you drew all the merlocs toward you" She giggled once again. "That brings us to the next thing may I ask why you are traveling?" She became suddenly serious as she inquired.

"I-I well I'm just doing it in service to the alliance" He stated gaining confidence as he completed the thought. Both Cass and Fledgar looked at each other then Vaeiand, their smiled.

"Really? Nothing else nothing personal? No fame? No glory? No money?" She inquired

"No" replied Vaeiand "Those may be perks I don't cast them away but neither do I seek them"

"I respect that Vae, I myself seek a reason much more selfish a task which I cannot hope to complete alone" She began looking at the ground her eyes filling with fire, her fists clenching. " I seek vengeance, against a member of the horde a group to be more particular three, men I will to spill their blood so that they may atone for what they have done."

"What is it that they did lass?" Fledgar suddenly questioned his abrupt speech caught them both off guard. "Ye never told me, only that it was vile and cruel and their deaths must come by your hand". Now Vaeiand and Fledgar looked at her and waited for answers. She stood and lifted her robe over her head, underneath she wore white silk pants and rose colored undershirt, she lifted the under shirt to her bosom. Vaeiand winced and Fledgar spat a curse, upon her cream white delicate stomach there was a thick scar jagged and discolored that went along her belly and up to her ribs in a messy arch. Upon her arms there were twisting thin lines in random and sporadic patterns.

"In the name of the light what the fuck happened to you!" Shouted Vaeiand before he could catch himself he quickly clapped his hand over his mouth. " I am so sorry, I shouldn't ask such questions or react in such a way"

" Vae you gotta stop being so damn polite we are all friends now, I would suspect. I wouldn't show you if I wasn't gonna tell you." She stated as she pulled her shirt down to where it should sit, and sat down again cross legged. "When I was but twelve years old, me and my sister whom was seventeen at the time would stroll through the forest and speak of things that girls speak of, such things would bore you so I shan't get into them. One afternoon in the spring we walked along the southern shore of elywynn across of the river lay duskwood a cursed land my mother told us never to cross the stream we didn't, that is not where these scars came from but across the river members of the horde watched as we walked bare foot in the sand of the river bank. I will never know how but they got across with out our notice but they did and eventually confronted us. There we were two young girls, in front of us were two orcs and a blood elf smiling. The blood elf knew common and spoke to us telling us we were cute and how we should watch how far we stray from home, how these were harsh time and two delicate flowers like ourselves would get stepped upon. Before we knew it they came for us we turned to run the blood elf grabbed my sisters arm and one of the orcs grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder. We kicked and screamed but it was useless. The orcs bound me to a tree by the arms with barbed wire." Her voice began to crack and tears welled in her eyes as she continued. " They tore off my sisters clothes, I closed my eyes I knew what they were doing to her, her screams haunt me and will till I rest for the final time. After they had their way with her the vile blood elf kissed me on the fore head and sliced my belly open . I went unconscious and woke in the district of light in stormwind apparently a man gathering firewood had found me clinging to life about four hours later. I was rushed there and after many priests drained almost all their magical energies I was healed enough that I would live. My sister had been run through with a sword multiple times and was dead when the man arrived." After she was done her sobs over took her and she buried her face into her hands and cried heavily.

Vaeiand put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm gentlely, Snappers hissed gently and nuzzled her thigh with his snout. She stopped sobbing and wiped her tears upon her sleeve.

"I know that must have been hard for you to share" Said Vaeiand with sympathy , he turned to Fledgar. "Why then do you travel my friend?"

" I wish to meet up with my brother in the outland, I need more fighting experience to fight the demons there to even make it to him. So I travel and met this here lass she asked me to travel with her so we have been". He stated looked at Cass momentarily, she gave him a nod. " I think she wants you to come with us too lad and I wouldn't mind it myself."

"What do you think?" Asked Cass "Wanna come with us?"

"I think..." Started Vaeiand, Fledgar and Cass leaning for the answer. "That we should have a fucking adventure!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: more talking eh? that's how you build a plot though more action coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, life happened I'll try to update more regularly. On another note I realised that alliance was spelt incorrectly in the ****title *face palm* I promise I'm good at writing just not so much spelling lol. Please review I don't care if you tell me its awful at least you read it**

**On another note updates for the story as slow as they may be will be even slower because of collage (damn physics) anyway I promise I didn't forget **

* * *

><p>Vaeiand opened his eyes to the thin rays of sun spreading through the room in which the three stayed. He frowned as he sat up and noted the snoring, sleeping dwarf directly to his left. When Cass had suggested they all pitch in for a two bed room since it was much cheaper and two should just share a bed, his mind went to work on the combination he most desired. However instead of bedding with the fiery haired sweet heart he got the pleasure of spending the night with the burly raven black haired sweaty dwarf. Vaeiand had nothing against Fledgar but he preferred not to share a bed with him. He carefully jumped over the dwarf and changed into his armour and packed his bags. Running down the stairs to the inn's kitchen and lounge he smiled and waved hello to Sarah, he ordered breakfast for the three and some smoked meat,bread and cheese for the journey. Upon returning to the room he gently shook Cass' shoulder and her light hazel eyes opened slightly and saw it was morning she yawned loudly and stretched her arms up.<p>

"Morning, Vae how was your sleep with sweaty?" She asked with a snicker, throwing her covers aside and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fucking fantastic" he replied sarcastic, rolling his eyes. Cass stood up fully now and walked to the table where she had her belongings. It was then that Vaeiand noticed she was clad only in thin white undergarments and a white night shirt. He blushed a deep red and tried not to stare at her posterior. She turned around and Vaeiand quickly shot his gaze to her face and smiled awkwardly. Laughing she turned around again and rifled through her bag.

"Close your eyes for one second okay Vae?" she said as she lifted her shirt above her head. Reluctantly Vaeiand closed his eyes and heard slight shuffling. "You can open them now" she shouted. He opened his eyes she was wearing olive shorts and a rose colored tank top, she threw her red robe over the her head and tied her hair back and turned toward him. "Ta-da" She exclaimed "Bet you didn't think a lady could get ready this fast" She smiled and shot him a wink.

"No I didn't" He chuckled as he answered honestly. "Shouldn't we wake Fledgar?" He asked gesturing to him with his thumb.

"There's only one way to wake the old bastard" She said as she walked toward the foot of his bed and threw up the covers exposing his feet. Reaching out she began to tickle the soles of his feet and the dwarf began to writhe in his sleep until finally he burst awake and sat up quickly.

"What in moradin's beard are ye doin' lass?" The angry dwarf spat at her.

"Why waking up your lazy ass, dwarf" She said with a laugh that she and Vaeiand shared.

"Come" said Vaeiand "I'm sure our breakfast awaits I spared no expense on you two as thanks for your help yesterday!" Vaeiand exclaimed with a smile.

"See lass that is good friendship right there!" The dwarf shot Vaeiand a large toothy grin.

The trio made their way downstairs to the lounge and gasped at the feast that had been laid out before them. There was toast, eggs, strips of back bacon, sausage, a pitcher of milk and fried potatoes. The three sat down and began hastily devouring the food until they could eat no more. After the plates had been cleared and they had sat for a while chatting pleasantly the topic turned to business. Fledgar took out a weathered black leather bound book from within his bag and put it on the table with an audible smack. He opened it up to a page with a map of elwynn forest region, scribed about it were notes and marked locations.

"Is that an atlas Fledgar?" Inquired Vaeiand.

"Aye lad I bought it off a gnome in the explorer's league about fifty years ago?" He said as he looked up and beamed. "Over here there be a large gnoll by the name o' hogger. Apparently he surrounds himself with an entire clan o' the damn beasts, the guards say if we were to kill him and bring his paw back they would pay handsomely" he said pointing to an x marked on a landmass bordering the river between elwynn and westfall.

"Can we kill it though" Cass inquired "I have heard he is quite the beast and there are rumors that he has killed many of the local guard."

"All the more reason for us to kill the beast" Vaeiand piped in confidently fingering the hilt of his broad sword.

"I am much too young and beautiful too die though" Cass pouted not fully confident as the two men.

"Yes you are" muttered Vaeiand.

"What was that you said Vae?" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You must be hearing things Cass" He replied blushing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. She shruged and turned back to Fledgar, he let out a relived sigh he should try to filter his thoughts better.

Upon exiting the inn and saying their good byes Fledgar turned to the side of the door and snapped his fingers and snappers appear from his slumber just outside the door. He hissed lovingly and nuzzled Cass and Fledgar he waltzed over to Vaeiand and sat staring at him. Puzzled Vaeiand crouched and gently patted the beast on its scaly head, it hissed happily and nuzzled Vaeiand as well. Cass and Fledgar chuckled slightly and the four of them set off toward the border of elwynn and westfall. The walk was long and on the way they discussed if they were to get to around eventually they were going to need mounts of some sort for the distance they were going to be travelling was going to be too great, the bounty from hogger was agreed among them to go toward such a cause. Vaeiand admired the beauty of the forest the trees danced in the mid spring breeze and the sweet scent of many flowers filled his nose. Along the path on a grassy hill Vaeiand spotted a rocky out cropping flecked with bring orange stones.

"Halt a moment my friends I see an ore vein ahead I am going to go mine some ore chunks from it." smiling he withdrew his pick form his bag and walked toward the vein. He smashed off chunks of the orange stone with strong swings of his pick, he brought his pick down much harder than usual in an attempt to impress Cass. Fledgar plopped down on the side of the road, sighed and took a hearty drink from a water skin.

"Fledgar, we have barley walked ten clicks yet" Cass said with a chuckled as she sat next to him snatching the water skin from his thick hands.

"Shut it will ye lass, I 'ave lived two o' yer life times already" The dwarf grumbled.

Vaeiand walked over wiping the sweat from his brow carrying three fist sized chunks of orange stone. Taking a seat beside Cass he put them in his bag and smiled. Leaning over she noted that he had several other chunks of various ores some flecked with gemstones.

"Vae?" Cass began.

"Yes?" he said not looking up from his bag.

"What do you do for money? Besides mining that is." She asked leaning her back against a tree and stretching her legs out. Snappers took the opportunity to come rest his head on her out stretched legs.

"I flay the hides from slain beasts as well, I sell them whenever I can. They are quite profitable however they are rather heavy to lug around" He frowned as he pointed at his sagging back pack. "What of you two then?"

"I sew cloth and cut gems. Speaking of which I saw a few of your ore chunks had some within them. I can cut them and we can split the profits?" She inquired gesturing to his bag and putting on her cutest face that even the most cold hearted man couldn't resist. Vaeiand nodded his approval and shot her a smile.

"I pick herbs and make potions from them, thanks for being interested." Fledgar said curtly folding his arms across his chest and putting on a scowl.

"I already know what you do old man and Vae would have asked eventually, calm the fuck down" Cass shot back rolling her eyes and gripping her temples. "Come now we still have another hour or so walk ahead of us to get to this bloody gnoll."

The trio once again began their trek along the cobble stone road that led to the garrison of troops near the westfall border. Vaeiand had never met or seen a gnoll before and wondered if he could handle the creatures. Shaking the doubts from his mind quickly he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly he noted that whilst lost in thought he had slipped behind his two companions to which neither had taken notice, both lost in the beautiful spring forest. Feeling his vision being drawn he succumbed to his lust and eyed the way Cass' backside swayed with each step she took. Her perfect hips swinging side to side it was graceful and arousing all in one motion. Bringing his gaze upward he noted Cass eying him one eyebrow raised. Quickly Vaeiand's cheeks brightened a deep red and his embarrassment for being caught was quite apparent. To his surprise Cass merely chuckled and waved her hand signaling him to catch up.

By the time the group had reached the garrison it was midday and they saw the large stone structure dominate the calm forest landscape around. Posted directly in front of the path leading to the building was a wanted poster, it told of a massive gnoll whom a massive bounty was being offered for, one only needed to bring one of his massive paws to the marshal of goldshire and that person would be handsomely compensated. Fledgar withdrew the atlas from his bag and nodded.

"This be the place ye two. Ready yer selves fer battle, I'm quite certain the other gnolls aren't gonna take too kindly to us slaughtering their leader." He said cocking his rifle and patting snappers on the head. Vaeiand with drew his sword and shield and readied himself. They walked west from the base into a wooded area it was a small peninsula cut off on all sides by the river except the side adjacent to the road. After walking no more than one hundred yards from the road a campfire with three gnolls sitting around it came into view. The creatures had dog faces and were about five feet tall, they were tattered leather armor and carried chipped short swords, the beasts made no indication that they noticed the tree so Fledgar took the opportunity to level his rifle and Cass to prepare casting a spell. A loud crack split the air and one of the creatures tumbled backward of the stump he sat on, the other two stood up immediately grasping their swords one pointing to the three. They charged toward them and Vaeiand intended to meet them, he began his own charge as one of the gnolls was struck hard with a bolt of ice in the chest and collapsed. Its companion continued the charge and was met by the boss of Vaeiand's shield into its nose. A sickening crack was heard and it made a loud yelp, from the trees four more gnolls brandishing various arms growling and snarling. Snappers clamped down with his powerful jaws on one's leg and it collapsed in immense pain. The gnoll Vaeiand had smashed stood up blood dripping from its nose and angry in its eyes. It raised its sword high and Vaeiand snickered at how open the stupid beast has left itself, with a vicious horizontally slash he slit the creatures throat open completely and blood spurted out as it collapsed trying desperately to keep its blood from pouring in torrents. Upon turning he came face to face with another so close he could see its yellowing teeth and smell its putrid breath. The beasts sword came down in a arch and hit his chain mail tunic in his shoulder the blade did not cut into his flesh but the impact of its strike hit his shoulder with great force, he winced in pain. Stabbing his sword forward he stabbed the beast in the gut and brought his leg up giving it a strong kick in the chest it stumbled backward and was met with a chunk of ice smashing into its skull, it collapsed like a sack of rocks its skull smashed with the impact. He turned and Cass winked at him, he smiled back and turned to meet another two of the creatures.

"How many of these fucking beasts are there!" Vaeiand shouted in frustration parring the blow from one gnoll as he blocked the another's with his shield. A shot rang out and one clutched its chest Vaeiand took the opportunity and brought his sword down hard upon its skull spitting it and killing the beast as he turned back to meet the other attacker.

"We killed bout nine o' the little shits already" Fledgar shouted to him cocking another shell into his rifle. The dwarf leveled and fired the weapon bringing a gnoll emerging from the trees to its knees, upon which purple bolts of arcane energies peppered the beast until it moved no more. Vaeiand parried the blow from the gnoll he was fighting the beast stumbled and he smashed it in the chest with his shield knocking it on its back. Snappers moved in and clamped its powerful jaws on the creatures chest. Vaeiand winced as he heard every rib in the beast's body crack and blood pour out of its eyes, mouth and nose as all its organs collapsed.

Taking a breath Vaeiand went to regroup with the rest of his friends snappers close behind him.

"Well that was quite the battle we killed twelve in the end it seems, I'd say that is a service to the forest." Vaeiand smiled happily "One hit me in the shoulder pretty hard and it hurts when I move it"

"You got hurt!" Cass piped up her genuine concern making Vaeiand very happy inwardly.

"Yea" He said rubbing his right shoulder "I'm sure Fledgar can give me something later that will help with the pain until it heals right my friend?" Vaeiand said turning toward the dwarf.

"Aye that I can son" Fledgar said not turning to face toward the two. Vaeaind noted his expression was stern.

"Is there something old man?" Cass inquired becoming slightly worried at his mood.

"He coming!" he stared sharply lifting his rifle "Hogger the beast is coming!"

Before Vaeiand and Cass could question the dwarf and massive gnoll emerged from the trees. This beast was at least seven feet tall and and carried an ax the height of Vaeiand standing with his toes outstretched. The creature let out a bellow at noting the corpses of his brethren and brought the ax slamming into a nearby tree felling it with the single blow.

"Vaeiand, Fledgar!" Cass shouted "By me some time to prepare a spell for this beast!"

"What do you have fuckin' shrinking spell!" Fledgar shot back.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT OR WE ALL DIE HERE!" She shouted angrily back.

"Father, give me strength" Vaeiand whispered to himself and he rushed toward the massive gnoll.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uhhh... sorry for disapearing for like a long ass time haha, but now I've come into quite a bit of free time so I promise to actually update more often. Shout out to EricKarakuri and Nakrato for the reviews keep those up cause I'm an egotistical bastard lol **

* * *

><p>As soon as Vaeiand was within a few feet of the massive creature he knew truly the gravity of the situation. The massive gnoll snarled and barred its teeth at him with murderous intent. Vaeiand quickly jumped to the side when it brought down the massive ax, the head buried itself deep into the earth and the impact shook everyone around to their very bones. Vaeiand jumped forward sword outstretched hoping to make contact with the beasts exposed side. The effort was quickly thwarted by a back hand from hogger square in Vaeiand's chest, the warrior sprawled backward and choked for the air that rushed out of his burning lungs. Shaking the blur from his vision he gasped for breath and rose to his knees only to see hogger raising its fearsome ax to silence him. He spat a curse at how his death was neigh and he had not done so many things. His lips curved into a smile as he heard the familiar crack of Fledgar's rifle. The bullet bit into the creature's lower jawline shattering bone and tearing flesh. Hogger howled in pain and let his ax fall to the ground beside him as he clutched his wound with his hands.<p>

"Fuck me the damned beast moved his head down, or that shot would have tore through his fuckin' brain" Fledgar spat cursing in his dwarven tongue.

"Cass!" Vaeiand shouted putting a few paces of distance between hogger and himself. "Hows that spell coming!"

"Thirty seconds" She cried.

Vaeiand looked to see hogger recovering from the pain in his jaw and he roared a thundering cry as he again grasped the monstrous ax. Vaeiand spied a slick green figure dart out from the brush toward the large gnolls right ankle, powerful jaws with jagged teeth tore deeply into it. Howls of rage turned to howls of agony as the crocalisk gnawed deep lacerations into its flesh, exposed bone and snapped tendons. Turing his rage upon the croc hogger kicked hard and sent snappers flying backward taking with him a sizable chunk of the gnolls leg meat. The croc hit the ground on its back and flipped over the instant its motion ceased and gave a loud drawn out hiss to show his defiance to the large gnoll.

"Chew on this you fucking mut!" Cass' shouted drew all their attention to her direction where held in her hands was a massive fireball about four feet in circumference. Bringing her arms forward in a motion that took great effort she sent the molten ball at the beast. Hogger brought his arms up to shield the ball from his face, it collided with its shoulder and sent the massive beast sprawling. The ensuing chaos taking place only about six feet from Vaeiand took him by surprise he marveled at how such a frail appearing young lady could cause so much destruction. The intense heat began to diffuse and a bit of the surrounding foliage was smoldering. Exchanging smiles the team nodded at each other and Fledgar gave Cass a thumbs up. Much to everyone's dismay Hogger once again began to stir and started to sit up, his left arm hung uselessly to his side limp and charred bone was visible in many places. Vaeiand spat and cursed and immediately sprung into action, dropping his shield and grasping his sword until his knuckles turned white. He ran forward straight at the stunned gnoll and jumped right onto its chest, with a fierce swing his broad sword cleaved its head in two. The force of his swing sent the top half of its head flying a few feet and spattered blood across Vaeiand's face giving him a sinister appearance. His chest labored as it rose up and down slowly and his breath wheezed, knowing his adrenaline had worn off he grasped his chest as the pain began to set in. Cass began to approach followed by Fledgar Vaeiand jumped off the gnoll's chest and landed beside his arm, with a grunt he brought his sword high above his head and abruptly downward severing the Hogger's paw. The swift action surprised Cass and Fledgar as did the stern expression on Vaeiand's face.

"Vae, whats wrong?" Cass asked with concern heavy in her voice.

"I-it f-fucking...hurts so much. S-s-so much pain, every t-time I breathe its like k-knives stabbing into my chest." Vaeiand choked, he fell to knees then all fours and coughed up a mouthful of blood which splattered onto the grass.

"Ah fuck the lads got internal bleeding!" Fledgar cursed "Do ya see how the blood he coughed up is foamy? His rib must have cracked off o' chunk and poked into his lung."

"What are we to do about that?" Cass shot back getting scared and agitated.

"He needs to get back to Stormwind, he only has about three hours at best." Fledgar grimly stated. "It took us twelve to get here.."

"NO!" shouted Cass "The garrison back over west they must have a doctor or at least a horse!"

"How are we gonna carry him lass?" The dwarf asked getting more frustrated as the situation grew more dire. "I but half o' his size and ye canne lift him either"

The two turned around to where Vaeiand last lay only to note he was no longer there. Their eyes widened in shock as they quickly scanned the area to find their critically injured friend. A few frantic moments passed until in the distance they heard a loud familiar hiss coming from the direction of the river bank. The dwarf and the sorceress ran as fast as their legs could pump them, hoping deeply that Vaeiand was still with them. Tail wagging on the other side of the river bank was snappers with Vaeiand gripping the croc's neck as it carried him farther away from the two and closer to the garrison.

"Fucking croc amazes me more and more each day" Cass breathed as her and Fledgar broke into a full on sprint to catch up to the beast.


End file.
